The Power Of Three
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Sets after HTTYD 2, Hiccup is finally settling in as the new chief, as well as Toothless is the new alpha. But during a flight with his friends, the both of them discovered a new dragon species. But what was interesting was that this new dragon was guarding a human that they've never seen before. Who are they? Where did they come from?
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first HTTYD story. I hope all of you enjoy it. I do not own HTTDY, only my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Prologue

Night was falling.

Not that he wouldn't mind. Nor were his brothers. But a precious cargo was making them cautious of their surroundings. This particular cargo was worth more than gold, wealth or anything that would appeal to a typical man.

But they were not men.

To them, their bonds were more important than anything. Especially this cargo. They would do anything to protect it, even if it means sacrificing their lives from different weapons thrown at them.

Arrows, hammers, harpoons or even certain fire that can counter theirs. But they could get away with it if it weren't for the darkness that surrounded them. Not that they mind, but the cargo…

The cargo has fears. Irrational fears.

The brothers nodded to each other, agreeing on finding a safe spot before they continue their journey. They were tired from all the chaos they've been through since young.

Where are they going? Thor knows where as long as they are safe.

Especially the cargo.

They will not let anyone, man or beast take it. The cargo was theirs and theirs alone. Fatigued, the brothers settle on a soft, yet scattered ground to rest, since none of them had anything to eat before escaping.

One of the brothers promised to watch the night. Eventually, sleep has lulled him until he sank to the ground for a deep slumber.

And there was the cargo.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it is short but this is just the intro. I hope the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day In Berk

**Well, I hope this chapter is a little bit longer. Forgive me if it's a bit short!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Day In Berk

Berk. A little island that's not so grand, nor was it poor. It has the coldest of winter and the warmest of summer. The people of Berk were like any typical viking: strong, stubborn, and have lives. But what makes the people of Berk different from other vikings were the pets.

You see, most vikings would have dogs, cats or even horses. Berk has dragons. More than the numbers you could even count.

Now how did these hard-headed, bloodthirsty people managed to get hold of these powerful yet magnificent beasts? Well, it started out with a boy who was the fish bone of the steaks, if you get the hint!

This boy wanted to kill dragons like his father and the rest of the vikings. Unfortunately, he wasn't the strongest, nor was he the bravest. But he did something that no other vikings had done:

He trained and befriended a dragon.

Not just any dragon. But the last one of his kind, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death, the last dragon in the strike class category of the Book of Dragons.

The Night Fury.

The two of them are inseparable and if one gets lost, the other would search for him until he is found. Plus, the two are almost alike except one has skin while the other has dark, ebony black scales.

With the two of them, they made the chief of Berk change his mind. Rather than killing dragons, they now live among the people as residence, companions and even riders.

Yes, most of the people are dragon riders, with different saddles to the sports of racing and even sparring with each other. In the end, both man and beast are happy.

And who is this boy that I'm talking about? Well he is currently helping rebuilding a roof of someone's house with the help of his Night Fury. He also has his girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife to help him out with her dragon, a Deadly Nadder name Stormfly.

" Well, that's all of them!" the boy cheered happily. The Night Fury nodded in agreement. He bumps his head into the boy's back, indicating him that he wants to go for a flight.

" Hiccup," the girl giggled. " I think Toothless wants to go for a flight. In fact, I think Stormfly and I will join you." The Night Fury, Toothless rolls on his back to show his belly. An act of begging his best friend to go for a ride.

" B-but Astrid," Hiccup stuttered. " What about-"

" Eret can help," she cuts him. Ah yes, Eret son of Eret who was a former dragon trapper has now become Hiccup's right-hand man when he is hanging out with his friends and their dragons.

The former dragon trapper doesn't seem to mind, for he wants to make himself useful for the people of Berk for what he had done to Hiccup's friends' dragons.

" Oh alright," he sighed, giving in for who could say no to an adorable act by his dragon or his girlfriend.

That afternoon, Hiccup and Astrid were on their dragons along with their friends: Snotlout, Fishlegs anf the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Like them, the four other friends have their own dragons to ride as well.

Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare with an air of arrogance like his rider. But he knows when to be serious for his rider, and his friends. Fishleg's dragon or should I say, dragoness was more of a shy, motherly type for a boulder-bashing Gronkle. Last but not least, the twins have Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback with their identical twin heads, no one could tell them apart except for the twins.

" So do you think we'll find a new dragon?" Fishlegs asked meekly. He wasn't the boldest but his vast amount of knowledge on dragons made him useful for the team.

" Who knows!" Snotlout snorts. " Maybe if it is aggressive, Hooky here can annihilate them!" Which the Monstrous Nightmare tilts his head upwards, showing off how superior he is.

The other dragons just rolled their eyes.

" I don't see why we can't bring Eret along," Ruffnut grumbled while folding her arms across her chest. Her twin brother smacked her at the back of her head.

" Well sis," he groaned. " We don't want him as a distraction!"

" Who said that he's a distraction?"

The twins as usual, bickered while their dragons gave each other a rumble through their throats, an equivalent to a sigh. Astrid looked at her beloved. " What do you think Hiccup?" she asked.

But the young man was too occupied in his mind to listen to her or his friends. He was thinking about his new responsibility as the new chief. Now that his father, Stoic the Vast was dead, Hiccup has more things to think about.

Suddenly, Toothless jerked his body downwards, snapping him from his deep thoughts. " Huh? What is it, Bud?"

The Night Fury jerked his body again, making Hiccup shift his left leg to change the position of Toothless' tail. Well, the left side that has the red viking symbol.

" Guys!" Hiccup called. " I think Toothless found something!" The others follow suite.

The young vikings and their dragons landed on the smaller island. The island wasn't that far from Berk so they shouldn't be worried. After all of them dismounted their dragons, the five flying reptiles took off to run while their trainers follow them.

Eventually, the five dragons roared and screeched triumphantly, showing that they've found something. " I hope it's something good," Fishlegs panted, clearly tired from the running.

" Guys look!" Astrid pointed out.

The others looked to where she was looking at. There, a massive mass of a beige-coloured body laid motionless on the ground. It was a dragon. The other dragons were sniffing at it curiously.

" Hey, look what's under that dragon!" Ruffnut gasped.

They went closer to the downed dragon, noticing that the head was hidden from their view. A closer inspection has put all of them into a halt.

Underneath it, was a girl.

* * *

 **Oh, who is this girl? Why is this dragon on top of her? So many questions?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescued Girl

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Hopefully Hiccup and gang will help the girl.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rescued Girl

" Good job, Bud," said Hiccup as he scratches the Night Fury's head. Toothless roared at the other dragons, telling them to back away just as he did to give his human a closer look.

The rest of the vikings stared at the giant mass of a dragon with awe. It had wings on its back, Astrid's almost convinced that the wings are similar to Toothless' but bigger.

" But I don't see the head," Fishlegs commented. Meatlug gave a sound that's a cross between a rumble and a small bellow. She is also confused to see why this giant reptile is not moving from its spot.

" Maybe it's a headless dragon," Ruffnut suggested. This earned her an elbow to the hip by her brother. " Don't be an idiot, Sis! No dragon can survive without a head!"

The twins again, bicker instead of observing the dragon. Their Zippleback is fed up with their trainers' sibling squabbling, so both heads nodded to each other before lifting their trainers, their heads inside their mouths with Barf holding Ruffnut while Belch holds Tuffnut.

" What confuses me is why is there a chick underneath this thing?" asked Snotlout as he went closer to the dragon's claws, where Hiccup was observing the girl.

" Well she's trapped," he sighed. " There's only one way to get her out. It may sound crazy!"

Astrid punches him affectionately on the shoulder. " We're vikings Hiccup, it's an occupational hazard." This gave the young chief a small chuckle which to her, was adorable.

" Right, right," Snotlout interrupts. " What's the plan?"

" We're gonna wake it up," said Hiccup. " Only to the extend of it removing it's claws so we could get the girl out."

" Sounds risky!" cried Fishlegs.

" But I like it!" Ruffnut cheered, punching her fist into the air. So the five vikings agreed with the plan. In the end, the dragons formed a circle around the giant beast while the vikings tried their best to wake it.

Hiccup and Snotlout were at the claws, since the both of them agreed to lift the claws while Astrid goes under to drag the girl out. The twins will make some noise to rouse the dragon from it's sleep and Fishlegs, was observing the massive bulk with interest.

" Guys," he called out. " Did you notice that the underbelly is purple?" The twins stopped to stare at their chubby friend with disbelief. A purple underbelly? Now that's something the vikings don't see everyday.

The chubby viking was thrilled. He can't wait to go back to Berk to write this in the Book of Dragons.

The twins were on top of the dragon's back. They could see black spikes protruding from the edge, guessing that they might lead towards the dragon's neck. They continue to jump soon it's back, hopefully that it will stir.

In fact, the plan worked. The massive bulk of a dragon stirred slightly that gave them enough time to get the girl out. " Hurry Astrid!" Hiccup grunted as he holds a claw. Snotlout did the same. Astrid managed to pull the girl out just in time before the claws sank to the ground.

" Phew, that was closed!" sighed Astrid. The other vikings approach her, eager to meet the girl they've rescued. Fishlegs peered over both Hiccup and Snotlout nervously.

" Heh, she's in bad shape," said Snotlout.

And he was right. The girl had messy black hair, with fair skin that looked yellow due to lack of food. Her body is slightly smaller compared to her clothes. Her clothes are similar to what Astrid was wearing but less metal armour. But what stands out are the gloves she' wearing, very rough and scaly almost as if it were made from dragon scales. To all the vikings including Astrid, they couldn't help but noticed how young she is.

Slowly, Hiccup takes out a small bag of water from his leather pouch. He cupped a few handfuls of water to wash the girl's face. Cough was spewed from the girl's mouth, clearly she was dehydrated as well.

" Ugh…" she groaned. " W-where am I?"

" Are you okay? Can you stand?" Astrid asked gently. The girl nodded as she tries to stand. Hiccup's ready to catch her if she falls. " W-water," said the girl hoarsely. Swiftly, Hiccup hands her the bag of water.

She gulped it until the bag was dry. Clearly she needed that. " Thank y-you," she thanked them gratefully.

" No biggie," Snotlout said it smugly. " Would do it for a babe like you~" This made the girl nervous, making her back up until her back reached the downed dragon's flank.

" Way to go, Snotlout!" Astrid growled in frustration. " You're scaring her!"

" We're the good guys," Hiccup raised both hands in defence. " My dragon found you under that other dragon."

The girl froze. But her expression surprisingly changed from fear to curiosity. " Y-you have a dragon?"

" Yeah," Ruffnut nodded. " All of us do!" On cue, the five dragons approached the girl with Toothless bounding over her like a cat, swishing his tail in the process! Stormily caws happily as she dropped a small stick she found. Hookfang hissed at her with his fork-like tongue. Meatlug gave her a rumbling growl as a greeting. And finally, Barf and Belch looked at her cautiously.

" Hello," she smiled softly to them. The vikings were impressed by how she, a stranger and outsider of their clan is taking the dragons really well. Especially on how she scratches the Night Fury affectionately on his back.

" You really know how to handle dragons," Fishlegs stated the obvious. The girl looked up from playing with the vikings' dragons. She smiled shyly. " Well, I guessed is the fact that they are beautiful and majestic creatures. Plus, I have a dragon as my best friend."

Hiccup stared at her with amazement. She has a dragon too? But where- Oh, don't tell me it's…

" What's your name?" asked Tuffnut who is out of the loop.

" Tarja," said the girl.

" Nice to meet you, Tarja," Astrid greeted her. " Name's Astrid. These are my friends: Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut." She pointed to her friends and then introduced her again to their dragons.

" I-it's really nice to meet you," said Tarja.

" You too but now the real question is, where is your best friend? You know, the dragon?" asked Hiccup. Tarja chuckled.

" Well, he's already up!"

On cue, the vikings' dragon stepped back as the massive beige dragon roused from it's sleep. Slowly, the giant reptile raised it's head. All the vikings gasped. It didn't have one head!

Neither was it two.

Instead, the dragon had three heads!

* * *

 **Three heads? What is this a hydra? Oh I wonder if three heads will give more trouble than our two headed Zippleback here?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Dragon?

**Ready to meet the new dragon? Well I am!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Dragon?

Hiccup could not believed his eyes: A three-headed dragon. A THREE- headed dragon! All his life, there was never a dragon with three heads. Only two and four. He remembered writing about them with Astrid and Fishlegs back at the great hall. Only the Zippleback and the Snaptrapper are the only dragons with more than one head.

Astrid stared at the dragon with a mix of both fear and amazement. This beast is something beyond her imagination. And to think all those adventures with her friends and beloved are not enough. But this. This is something out of the ordinary!

Snotlout isn't tough now. He backed up until he hides behind Hookfang's wings. Clearly, he doesn't want to face this dragon. Neither his Monstrous Nightmare wants to face it either so he raised his head in defence. Fishlegs has mixed feelings of running away or to get closer to this dragon for his research. Meatlug nuzzles next to him for comfort.

But the best reactions came from the twins. For the first time, the two of them fist bumped each other with enthusiasm. " How cool is this bro!" asked Ruffnut excitedly. " Totally sweet!" nodded the other. Their Zippleback, Barf and Belch nodded to each other in agreement before craning their necks to get a better look at the dragon.

The other vikings' dragons also look up.

Tarja's dragon is the fallen dragon! The three-headed drake had black horns on each of their heads that looked like a thick-version of a Monstrous Nightmare's. The colour under the neck was deep purple like the underbelly. This new dragon flared it's wings revealing it to be like a bat's and it is three times bigger than Toothless'!

What really strikes them are the faces.

You see, for Snaptrappers and Zipplebacks, their faces are identical until you spend time with them to get to know their personalities. But this, this is different. Starting from the left, the first head seems to be red-in-the-face. Literally! It's eyes seem to be fiery red, clearly hostile and angry as it bares out its dagger-like teeth. It let out a deep growl of warning as it sets eyes on Hookfang. Hookfang snarls back. But the first head got head butted by the second head.

He does not approved!

The second head had a very pale white-blue colour with crimson eyes that show no hostility. Instead, they show curiosity and intelligence as it greeted Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug with a warble, a dragon equivalent of a hello.

And finally, the third head is the head that the vikings would questioned its sanity. The last head has a black face that can reflect the night if it weren't for it's ruby red eyes that were gleaming with excitement and, surprisingly innocence as it played with the twin Zippleback by curling its neck and wagging the tail as if it were a dog.

Hiccup couldn't help but noticed that the tail is similar to Toothless'…Only, it's purple on the fins while beige on the long tail. Tarja chuckled as she went over to give all the three heads a scratch under the chin, which they purr and rumble in respond.

" What kind of dragon is that?"

" They look like they could be fear classed dragons!"

" What are their names?"

" Well," said Tarja. " Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hothead, Icy and Random." She points from the left at the red faced dragon to the right black faced head.

" Cool names!" Ruffnut gushed. " No pun intended."

" What made you gave them names like that?" Snotlout asked, a bit confused. The other vikings looked at him as if he was blind! Snotlout looked at them. " What?"

" Don't worry," Tarja reassured them. " I named them after both their features and personalities."

" Like?"

" What you saw just now," sighed Tarja.

" If that's so," Snotlout continued. " Then let's battle!"

" Not a good idea!" Tarja protested. " The both of us have been travelling from a place far from here. Plus, I don't think they can fight since the both of us haven't eaten anything since we ran away."

" She's right!" cried Astrid. " Look at him…or them!"

The other vikings saw a faint line of ribs on the flanks. They better find food for both girl and dragon.

" We better take them back to Berk," said Hiccup. Toothless roars in agreement and so did the other vikings.

" Berk?" asked Tarja.

" Our home," Fishlegs told her as he mounted himself on Meatlug. Seeing the other vikings on their dragons, Tarja quickly climbs on Random. The three-headed dragon rumbled softly as if they were asking her what to do.

" Don't worry boys," she whispered. " I trust them."

Slowly, the beige dragon spreads his or, their wings. Among all the dragon riders; Hothead, Icy and Random are the biggest. To estimate their size, they would be as big as Hiccup's mother's dragon, Cloudjumper.

" So where to in Berk?" asked Tuffnut.

" To Gobber!" Hiccup called out from the front. The others including Tarja, follow suite. The blue-faced head looked at her with on confusion. " Who's Gobber?"

" He's a friend," said Astrid. " He's good at taking care of sick dragons. He can take a look at the three of them!"

" So Tarja," Ruffnut called. " What kind of dragon is Hothead, Icy and Random?"

Tarja chuckled. " He's type is known as the Blitzwing!"

* * *

 **Well, well what do we have here? A Blitzwing! I wonder where that sounds familiar...**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Blitz In Berk

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Life got to me and so are other pics in my mind. University has kept me busy so I had little time to write a new update. I hope you will forgive me. Plus, I have been coming up with ideas for future fanfics. Without further ado, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blitz In Berk

Tarja stayed at a special house with her dragons. The house was like any other house with a strong roof, nice build and a comfy room for a dragon to fit. Tarja was welcomed by Hiccup's mother. She helped her get food, new set of clothes and of course necessary things for her Blitzwing.

Valka herself had been living with dragons for quite some time before Hiccup and Toothless found her, and then Stoick. But even with her own interaction with dragons, she has never seen a unique species such as Icy, Hothead and Random. Each head greeted her differently.

Icy rumbles low in greeting.

Hothead growled viciously, threatening to chomp her hand, if Tarja hadn't poke his neck to stop him.

Finally Random, who either licks Valka's cheek vigorously or much to his brothers' dismay, moved the body into some sort of dance. Tarja giggled at the last head's antics. The other two… not so much.

" You have an interesting dragon," Valka commented. " To be honest, I never knew the village would be this noisy ever since you arrived with your companion. I mean, companions."

Tarja has never been treated with this much hospitality. Her dragon maybe so because of her but she….she couldn't remember the last time anyone has made her feel so welcome. Just then, Hiccup came into the house with Toothless trailing behind. He had a tray with him, ladled with all sorts of food. From a cool mug of mead to the most delicious looking roast game. This made Tarja's stomach rumble.

" I knew you'd be hungry," he laughed. " Thought a good roast hare with sage and grounded butter would fill you up. Berries for dessert, maybe a snack for both you and your dragon. Finally, a cool mug of the tastiest mead we have heard. Be careful not to chug….it kinda gives you a choke."

Tarja accepted the tray gratefully. " I don't know how to thank you, Hiccup. Really, it's an honour but I feel guilty you guys have to go through a lot of trouble getting this. Come on guys, let's-"

" Don't worry about them!" Hiccup interrupted. " Toothless?"

The Nightfury padded forward with a carcass in his maw. A deer to be exact. Dropping the dead animal in front of the Blitzwing, he warbled to let them know the deer was for them. While Random played and licked one side of the deer with his tongue, Hothead dived in to tear apart the head and eat it without hesitation. Only Icy dipped in head in a bow to thank the Nightfury before he too could get a taste.

They may share the same stomach but all three of them would like a taste of the same food. Both mother and son watch the Blitzwing devouring his…or their food. Hiccup will have to add the dragon's biography into the Book Of Dragons. He smiled, thinking how future vikings would love to meet this dragon and his…or their rider. All of them heard three, loud burps which could burst the roof.

" Boys!" Tarja scolded the three heads, each have their own ways of apologising. Random whines like a puppy with his tongue lolling out, Icy covered his face with a wing while Hothead pointed his snout skywards, obviously too proud to care. Nevertheless, Tarja loved the three heads. Just then, Astrid bursted into the house.

" Hey Tarja!" she greeted. " Gobber would like to see Icy, Hothead and Random for a check up now."

Nodding, she walked out to follow the blonde viking to another house where different saddles, weapons and gears were seen. On the floor, was a sleeping dragon much similar to a Gronckle. It was Gobber's Hotburple, Grump. The fat drake was snoozing away as usual. A man with a hulking figure emerged behind the weapons. He had a metal arm on his left while a peg leg was crafted on his right leg. Tarja could tell he has experience with dragons.

" Ah!" he boomed. " You must be the new girl everyone's talking about! How are you feeling?" His voice made Hothead's head be on his guard.

"Oh! Um…Good I guessed," Tarja replied, a bit startled by the outburst. Gobber, seeing this made him laugh. " Oh no need to be alarm! These rusty bolts are just as good as any limb you can find. So, is this the dragon I've been hearing about?"

Tarja gestured her dragon to come forward. Behind the Blitzwing, the villagers gathered around Gobber's workshop to take a good look at the three-headed drake. No surprised that Hiccup, his friends and dragons are their to watch as well.

Icy, the most reasonable one out of three, controlled the body by walking forward. Hothead wasn't pleased as it was he would always control the body when they are on the ground. Random was fine, either way so long as he could have a game or two. All these people and dragons made him excited for he loves a crowd. A crowd means a show and he will gladly put on for them…if his brothers could co-operate with him.

" Impressive," he whistled at the mere sight before him. " Very different than any Zipplebacks or Snaptrappers in my life. Almost like Hiccup's Nightfury! Well, let's check those teeth now, shall we?"

This made Hothead growled a warning to the viking. Icy had to swing his head to knock some sense into his brother. Radom lolled his tongue out again while letting out a cawing sound, an equivalent to a laugh. The vikings outside watched with awe at the heads' behaviour.

" Sorry about them," Tarja smiled nervously. " The heads don't really agree with one another."

" Don't worry about it!" Gobber reassured her. " I've meet people who made these heads sane in terms of agreement. Alright, we'll start with Bluey here since he looks and acts mature."

Icy lowers his head down obediently and opens his maw to show his teeth. Gently, Gobber used his metallic arm to feel the tip and the gums while the calm head waited for him to be finished. " Well," he commented. " Nice teeth, gums nicely pink yet I feel like you lack a bit of calcium in your diet. So, I suggest a good bone to chew would be fine. Just don't do it on a Boneknapper!"

After he finished examining Icy, he gave the head a small pet which the said head purred softly. Next, he decided to examine Random, who took control of the body this time and wagged his tail excitedly.

Gobber quickly grabbed hold of the black head. " Alright, alright. Just a check and then a good scratch. Sounds good?" Random roars happily. Tarja was impressed. Gobber has his ways with her dragon. After his examination, the blonde viking went back to the room in the shop and came back with a red ball. He threw it at Random, who eagerly caught it in his maw and begins to chew it happily.

Finally, the biggest challenge yet: Examining Hothead. Not long ago, the red face has lived up to his name so both Tarja and Icy had to monitor him while Gobber does his check up. The red head snarls viciously at the viking, baring his teeth to intimidate him. But Gobber wasn't fazed by it. He has dealt with Monstrous Nightmares and other dragons with the same level of aggression.

" Behave, Hothead," Tarja commanded him firmly. But the angry head didn't listen and continues to to snap his jaws at Gobber's hand, hoping to lose the right one. Just before the strike, a blur of black tackled the head to the ground, resulting the other two and body to follow suite. Snarls and growls filled the room.

Toothless stared down at the red head with anger. How dared he threatened the people who wanted to help them. He wasn't going to let this dragon terrorise anyone in the village. The other dragons wanted to join in but were restrained by their riders.

While the Nightfury restrained the Blitzwing, Gobber began to work and examine Hothead quickly before inspecting the wings, claws, tail and even flanks. Once he is done, he told Tarja that her Blitzwing was health except for the calcium deficiency and their stress.

" Especially on Hothead," he commented. " I won't say he should get a muzzle but why not try an activity with all three of them. Something they would agree on."

Tarja hadn't thought about that. All her life, they do things together but will eventually fight in the end. She will need some help. " Toothless, it's okay. Let him up."

Reluctantly, he released the angry head, giving him a warning growl if he attempts to pull a stun like that again. The three-headed dragon stretched before heading outside to observe their new surroundings.

Astrid walks over to the confused rider. " Don't worry, Tarja. We'll find a game that all three heads could work together without fighting. Tuffnut and Ruffnut can help since Barf and Belch are kinda the same…except for their two heads."

Tarja sighed. " I hope so." She heard growling not long after. Apparently, Hothead decided to have a head-to-head fight with Hookfang.

* * *

 **Oh, what kind of activities they could do? I'm not sure myself! I am not certain when I will be updating this story due to my University life full of assignments and exams. So please be patient when I am going to post the next chapter. Thank you all for being so kind.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
